


September 30, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he survived Gentleman Ghost's attack and smiled the minute Supergirl used kicks to defeat the villain.





	September 30, 2003

I never created DC.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he survived Gentleman Ghost's attack and smiled the minute Supergirl used kicks to defeat the villain by a Smallville general store.

THE END


End file.
